battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Loser Chamber
The Tiny Loser Chamber, otherwise known as the TLC, is a large, empty, metal box where eliminated contestants were inside in Battle for Dream Island. It was revealed in "Bridge Crossing" when Pen asked what "TLC" really stands for, and it was shown with Woody falling into it. The TLC opens its lid for 5 minutes every day, which gives Pin the idea to escape which becomes a disaster when the TLC falls into a lake (due to Bubble throwing away the Spring-Shoes Leafy gave her), eventually saved by the sunrise. Later, when the sun comes down, it falls on the "Locker of Losers" and crushes it, along with the 26 recommended characters inside. In "Puzzling Mysteries", when Needle was eliminated, the TLC became too small to hold any more contestants. As a result, between the events of "Cycle of Life" and "Insectophobe's Nightmare, the TLC was enlarged so it could hold more eliminated contestants. In "The Glistening", when the Announcer and the contestants are riding back to Earth, they went through the Tiny Loser Chamber, ripping through it, changing the words to simply "Tiny Chamber". The eliminated contestants chose Ice Cube to be eliminated due to multiple reasons, the most prominent being the massive amounts of heat in the TLC. In "Hurtful!", Firey's replacement box smelted down the contestants (who were metal due to a side effect from the yoyleberries) and fixed the TLC, re-scribbling LOSER onto the middle with red print. In Battle for Dream Island Again, it is located inside the Locker of Losers, giving extra protection. It is revealed in "Welcome Back" that the walls surrounding the Tiny Loser Chamber, along with the Locker of Losers, are 5 inches thick. However, in Battle for BFDI, all the eliminated contestants have escaped the TLC, and eliminated contestants are sent to EXIT instead, so it isn't being used anymore. Characters currently in the LOL *There are no characters in the LOL, as it isn't used anymore. Characters currently in the TLC * Same as the LOL, there are no characters in the TLC. Trivia *Bomby, Bubble, Firey, Yellow Face, Foldy, and Gelatin are the only contestants in all seasons of BFDI to have never visited the TLC, LOL, or EXIT. **However, it is possible that Bubble did enter the TLC when she got flung away in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", but escaped somehow. *Ice Cube and Rocky are the only contestants to never leave the Tiny Loser Chamber after being eliminated before the finale. *The TLC might be made out of Yoyle Metal, since said metal was used to repair it. *The repaired TLC has imprints of Flower, Firey, Bubble, Leafy, and Spongy in it, possibly due to that their melted bodies were used to repair it. *Ice Cube is also the only character that has been confirmed to escape the Tiny Loser Chamber. *Match is the only contestant in BFDIA to be eliminated and not go to the TLC/LOL right away. **The same can be applied to Bubble, but she was not an official contestant, and she was seen on the Yoyle Needy in "Welcome Back". *It is assumed that the Tiny Loser Chamber is virtually weightless, due to the fact that the entire chamber was able to bounce off a pair of "Springy shoes" in "Reveal Novum". **The TLC is also known to be fire-proof since the sun could carry it. **However, it is not water-proof or fully sealed when closed, as water started seeping into the TLC while it was in the river. *TLC also stands for Tender Loving Care, which means to treat someone or something in a kind or caring way. The Announcer told eliminated contestants would be treated with "TLC." *In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!", Spongy's favorite screen is the TLC. *Nonexisty still may be in the LOL, as Evil Leafy can teleport out and everyone else is on Battle for BFDI. *On the Humany video where Cary reads out entries from his dream journal, you hear about an entry where four game show contestants are being trapped in a small box.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ny3fXJPP70&t=24 This dream may have been the inspiration for the Tiny Loser Chamber. Gallery Assets TLC Isometric Lid.png|Lid TLC Isometric.png|TLC TLC Lid Side.png|TLC Lid Side TLC Side.png|TLC Side Tiny_loser_chamber_in_bfdia_2.png Image.emptytlc.jpg|The inside of the TLC Scenes Tiny Loser Chamber.JPG C to the tlc.png|Coiny being eliminated cool guys in the tlc.jpg tlc is shut.jpg the announcer got eliminated.jpg Coiny talking to Blocky in the TLC.png|Coiny talking to Blocky in the TLC the tlc is escaping.jpg tlc is falling.jpg tlc is jumping.jpg tlc drowning.jpg yikes they're gonna drown.jpg gasp.jpg sunriseh.jpg TLC1.png|The Tiny Loser Chamber in Episodes 21 and 22 (cut in the middle, making it the T.C. (Tiny Chamber)) File:ASKOFNPOSAFNJ.png|"Help me get it fixed!" TLC2.png|The Tiny Loser Chamber fixed by Firey Speaker Box Screen_Shot_2013-10-16_at_3.18.08_PM.png|The TLC in BFDI's third-anniversary cutscene Tlc being treated with tlc.png TLC in a LOL.png|The TLC located in the LOL MatchGoingToTheTLC.jpeg|Match being eliminated References Category:Items Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 3 items Category:Places Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 3 places Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Elimination